Inaruzo
by Sakura ii Albin A.P.S
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría sí un mundo nuevo se abriera antes tus ojos? ¿Un supuesto cuento infantil podría ser el métodos para salvar a dos mundo totalmente distinto? ¿O sera el método que los destruya? Una nueva a ventura cae sobre los hombros de tres chicos de Inazuma Japan y cuatro shinobi de dos aldeas distintas ¿serán capases de aguantar ese peso?
1. Prólogo

_**Inaruzo**_

_**Los animes de Naruto e Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, simplemente los e cogido prestado por **_**_diversión._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

_**·**_

Al sol ya le quedaba poco para recostarse sobre el mar de Okinawa, el cielo poco a poco cambiaba de su tono celeste habitual al naranja del atardecer. Dentro del mar, no muy alejado de la orilla se encuentra un chico de cabello largo rosado que esta sentado en una tabla de surf, su piel es bastante oscura, y su cuerpo esta muy bien formado, se no ta que hace bastante ejercicio, las olas vienen una tras otra, cada una un poco más grande que la anterior, pero el ni se inmuta, su mente esta en otro lado muy lejano de ese mar. Creía que si se ponía a surfear ese dilema se iría de su mente, pero que gran equivocación, sigue en su mente y le impide centrarse en las olas.

El chico cogió un poco de agua salada con ambas manos, y se la echo en la cara para despejarse, mantuvo sus ojo serados por unos segundo mientras suspiraba, al abrirlo miro decidido el horizonte, tenía que elegir de una ves, no podía seguir dándole vuelta.

En ese momento una ola de un tamaño adecuado se comenzaba acercar, el chico se tumbo en la tabla y empezó a remar para colocarse, cuando la ola estaba ya muy cerca dio unas ultimas brazadas antes de ponerse de píen en la tabla y coger la ola.

― _No le puedo dar más vueltas al asunto... Ya e tomado una decisión y no me voy a echar a tras._― Pensó decidido mientras rozaba la ola con una de sus manos.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

― ¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a estudiar?―Dijo un hombre que estaba sentado delante una computadora.

A su lado de píen se encuentra un chico alto con el cabello en punta de un tono crema. Estaban en una habitación iluminado solamente por la luz que desprendía la pantalla de la computadora, la habitación estaba llena de estanterías llenas de libros, un escritorio donde el hombre estaba sentado, y un sofá a su espalda. El más joven de los dos suspiro cansado a escuchar esa pregunta por décima ves en esa noche.

― A un no se que voy hacer, además acabo de terminar bachillerato, dejame descansar un poco.

El hombre dejo de teclear un por unos segundo y miró a su hijo serio, este ni se inmuto, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esa mirada.

― Con tus notas podrías entrar en una de las mejores escuela de medicina del extranjero.

―Pero es que yo ya sé...―Susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazo.

―¡Me refiero a una de verdad!―Gritó enojado. Esa frase produjo una gran rabia en el interior del más joven.― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tirarte toda la vida detrás de una pelota? ¿Jugarte todos los días la vida? O ¿Aprender una medicina útil y salvar vidas?

El chico lo miraba serio y enfadado, no se podía creer que después de todo lo que pasó aun siga con lo mismo.

― Padre, si me quedara aquí no iría a estudiar medicina a ningún lado me quedaría para jugar al fútbol como profesional, y para estudiar medicina tengo un lugar mejor donde de verdad se aprende lo importe que son los médicos.

Un silencio muy incomodo se izo presente, padre e hijo se miraban serios sin decir ninguna palabra. Tras barios segundos así el más joven sus piro y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Un chico de cabello corto de color azul entraba en su habitación, sin serrar la puerta se tiro en la cama, no podía más, quería volver a ese lugar donde paso uno de sus mejores veranos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar todo lo que tenía en su ciudad, sus amigos, sus padres, todos sus recuerdos, todo... no quería abandonarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sí, sabía que pronto podría volver a ese lugar, pero solo sería un billete de ida...

Se tumbo boca arriba en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo blanco, ahora un poco más oscuro ya que es de noche y la única luz que ilumina esa habitación es la poca que consigue colarse en el cuarto desde la calle. Se quedo ahí tumbado, sin moverse, solo respiraba y pestañeaba, comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió hace tres años y de algún modo el recordar todo le parecía divertido, esos entrenamientos tan exagerados, momentos en los que creía que iba a morir pero siempre pasaba algo que hacia que eso no pasara, incluso momentos que no pasaron fuera de la ciudad, esos días en la piscina con todos sus amigos, echando algunos partidos en la cancha cerca del río. Sin duda ese verano fue el mejor para el.

El peli-azul suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama y agarro unos auriculares junto a un reproductor de mp3, se coloco los auriculares y encendió el reproductor antes de volver a tumbarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, levanto un poco su brazo y con un suave movimiento de la mano provoco una brisa con la suficiente fuerza de llegar a la puerta y cerrarla. Cerro los ojos y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos para descubrir de una ves una solución para su problema, ¿irse o quedarse?

_**·**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Muy buenas! Corto, lo sé, pero es el prólogo, no le pidáis peras al almo.<em>

_Para todos esos lectores nuevos en este fic, y para los antiguos que no se enteraron muy bien de que va, aquí os dejo unas pocas aclaraciones: _

**_1- El fic se va a escribir cuando los personajes de Inazuma eleven y Naruto tienen quince años. _**

**_2- Ya se que el anime de Naruto trascurre cuando los personajes tiene doce a trece años, y después en el Shippude son con dieseis, pues para leer este fic olvidaros de eso. _**

**_3- Al igual que os a beis olvidado de las edades olvidaros de que Sasuke Uchiha se va con Orochimaru en la primer parte de Naruto. (pero si tiene el sello maldito)_**

**_5- Como los echos del fic trascurren un año antes del Shippuden lógicamente nada de lo que se conoce en esa parte del anime trascurre en el mundo shinobi del fic (a no ser que yo quiera que algo de eso trascurra en el fic, en ese caso sera la primera ves que los personajes tenga noticia de ese algo) [Yo me entiendo y segundo trascurra la historia os enterareis bosotros]_**

_Pues con esto ya esta todo... creo... bueno que más da, solo déjense llevar por la historia y punto, jaja. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, matta-ne_


	2. 001 Unas vacaciones llenas de sorpresas

_**Inaruzo**_

_**_**Los animes de Naruto e Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, simplemente los e cogido prestado por **_**_diversión._****_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Capitulo 1<em>_: Unas vacaciones llenas de sorpresas._**_

_**·**_

_ Tres años antes..._

Era medio día, y el sol pegaba con fuerza, cosa muy normal en esa época del año, esa en la que todos los chavales se la pasan durmiendo hasta tarde, con las únicas responsabilidades de ayudar un poco en casa y disfrutar con sus amigos, que momento más vello del año, no tener que levantarse temprano, ni aguantar a primera hora de la mañana al típico profesor pesado, o la asignatura que más odias, no eso ya no lo tendrán que soportar nunca más, bueno... no es exactamente así, desde el monte que suene esa alarme todos los estudiantes tendrán casi tres meses para descansar hasta que comience el siguiente curso.

Unos pocos minutos más y todo acabará, en las clases de tercero no se puede aguantar más las ganas, después de tres años estudiando por fin han obtenido su recompensa, el graduado escolar. Este es el primer paso para poder decidir en que quieren invertir sus vidas.

En la pizarra algunos alumnos escribían y dibujaban cosas significativas para la clase, era su ultimo día juntos en esa clase y tendrían que inmortalizarlo de algún modo, y que mejor modo que una foto y de fondo un montón de frases y dibujos significativos para todos. En una parte de la pizarra estaba dibujado las camisetas de la equitaciones del club de fútbol y baskes de la secundaria, ya que barios miembros de ambos equipos estaban esa clase, debajo de la camiseta del club de fútbol había dibujado dos copas del FF, y la de baskes una medalla teniendo en su interior el número uno. Al rededor se podían leer millones de frases de animo, y los nombres de distintos equipos. Por otra parte había un dibujo de un libro serrado con el titulo: _Este es el principio de todo. _Y un centenar de más cosas.

― ¡Chicos esto ya esta!― Dijo un chico castaño mientras se sacudía las manos para quitarse todo el resto de tiza.

― Tanto amar el fútbol y no sabes ni dibujar un balón en condiciones.― Dijo con burla un chico de pelo rosa y muy corto

― ¡Pues muy bonito que es!

― Endo, no defienda lo imposible, parece una cosa amorfa.― Dijo un chico de cabello corto de un tono azul, su flequillo le tapa el ojo izquierdo.

― ¡Pero apoya me Kazemaru!― Se quejo el castaño.

― ¿¡Queréis dejaros de tonterías y poneros para la foto!?

Los tres chicos que discutían se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos que aun no se habían puesto para la foto, y el profesor ya estaba cansado de esperar para echar la foto. Los tres chicos dejaron de pelearse y se colocaron entres sus compañeros. Tres, dos, uno... ¡Foto! Tras echar la foto el adulto le devolvió el celular a una de sus alumnas.

― Luego cuando este en mi casa os paso la foto.― Dijo la chica mientras guarda su celular y de fondo se escuchaba la ultima sirena que escucharían en esa secundaria.

Ya habían salido casi todos, solo quedaban unos pocos estudiantes que recogían unas ultimas cosas.

― ¿Endo vienes o te quedas aquí todo el verano?― Dijo el peli-azul al lado de la puerta junto a sus otros amigos.

― ¡Voy!― Dijo mientras se colgaba la mochila y salia del aula para encontrarse con sus amigos.― Sabéis...― Hizo una pequeña pausa para asegurarse de que todos sus amigos le prestaban a atención― Siento que este verano va a estar lleno de sorpresas.

― ¿Más sorprendente que el año pasado con el internacional?― Dijo un chico con unas extrañas gafas.

― ¿ O con la supuesta invasión alienigenas?

― ¡Claro!― Termino con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

― Y ahora es cuando dice...― Susurra muy bajo un chico de cabello crema.

― ¡Vamos a jugar al fútbol para celebrar que nos hemos graduado!― Dijo el chico de la banda naranaja mientras sale corriendo a la entra de la secundaria donde esperaban los demás componentes del club de fútbol.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Poco segundos quedaba para que el cielo que tomó el tono naranja por el atardecer, se vuelva negro por haber llegado la noche. Los restaurante abrían sus puerta para que los habitantes de la villa pudieran disfrutar de una sabrosa cena, el restaurante de ramen mas conocido de toda la villa era el Ichiraku, sus fideos son los mejores de toda Konoha. En la barra de ese restaurante se encuentran tres personas, los tres están algo deprimidos, incluso un cachorro de tigre con el pelaje azul y negro se nota triste, esta tumbado al lado de la silla de su amo.

― ¿Qué os pasa chicos? ¿ No os a salido bien la misión?― Preguntó el dueño del restaurante a sus jóvenes clientes.

― ¿Eh?... Ha, no, no es eso. La misión a salido perfecta.― Comenta con pesadez la chica que viste con un vestido, por la parte delantera esta el símbolo de la familia Uchiha.

― ¿Entonces por qué estáis así? Casi no habéis probado la comida.

― Tsunade nos a mandado otra misión... y esta es bastante complicada. ― Dice el chico mientras coge del bol un trozo de carne, lo mantiene elevado para que el cardo se resbalará y cayera dentro del bol, cuando ya no tiene casi liquido cambia la posición de la carne, se agacha un poco para acercarse a la cara del animal, este levantó la mirada para ver el trozó de carne pero sin hacerle caso volvió acomodar su cabeza sobre sus patas.― Parece que Druk no tiene hambre.―Comento antes de suspirar y comerse el pedazo de carne.

― Hay días que no os entiendo, ¿no queríais una misión complicada para demostrar de que estáis echo?

― Bueno... algo así queremos, pero esta misión es muy rara.― Dijo la chica que tiene en la cara tres ralla a cada lado.

El hombre miró a los chicos sin entender nada, hace dos días se quejaban de que la misiones que le mandaba Tsunade era para críos, que querían algo más complicado, algo con más vida, ¡una misión de rango A! Pero ahora que parece que se la han dado no quiere hacerla, esta juventud y sus cambios de humor.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Ya ha pasado dos días desde que los chicos recibieron las vacaciones de verano, y ahora mismo cada uno por su parte se preparan para ir se de vacaciones. Unos cuantos meses antes de terminar el curso, los chicos de Raimon se le ocurrió ir se de vacaciones juntos para celebrar su graduación, pero no solo ellos irían, si no que también se le ocurrió llamar a: Hiroto, Midorikawa, Rika Sakuma, Fudo, Toko y Fubuki. Ya que ellos también se graduaban ese año, y como llevaban sin verse desde que volvieron a Japón tras la victoria del FFI. Era la escusa perfecta para volver a verse. Y una gran manera de celebrar que acabaron la secundaria, ¿o es que hay una mejor que estar casi dos meses con amigos y sin la vigilancia de adultos?

Lo hablaron por bastante tiempo, ya que era un misterio a donde ir. Ir a un país extranjero habría sido unas vacaciones geniales, pero demasiado caro. La segunda opción era ir a la playa, la idea era buena, ¿qué mejor sitió para ir en verano? Solo que para pagar el trasporte y lo que le costaría el hotel se gastarían todo el dinero. Y al final llegó la tercera y mejor idea, ir a un camping, algunos se encuentran al lado de la playa y salen más barato que un hotel, además sí se cansaban del agua salada solo sería cuestión de tiempo que encontraran un río donde bañarse.

Cuando ya tenían todo planeado cayeron en la cuenta que no sería lo mismo sí iban solo ellos, que si iban con todos los demás; Tachimukai, Kogure, Haruna, Tsunami, y en general todos sus amigos de Inazuma Japón. Ellos no se graduaban e incluso uno ya lo había echo, pero que más da. Sí no iban todos seguro que no se lo pasaban igual de bien. Le habría encantado que Domon e Ichinose también fueran con ellos, pero ambos están en Estados Unidos, y era imposible.

Todo se tramitó justo a tiempo, terminaron de reservar y pagar todo una semana antes de que acabara el curso, así que ahora solo queda preparar la maleta, montarse en el autobús y esperar a llegar con todos.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Dos shinobis de konoha se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, hoy tenía una misión y hace unos minutos que tenían que haberse ido.

― ¿Donde demonios se ha metido esa?― Comentó un chico con el cabello castaño antes de bostezar, alavés su más fiel compañero; un tigre adulto de pelaje azul y negro también bostezaba.

― No lo sé, pero se la va a ganar como no llegue ahora mismo.― Dijo con enfado la chica de cabello negro y fucsia.

Son las ocho y media de la mañana, hace media hora que tenían que haber salido de Konoha para ir a su misión, pero claro, no podían hacerlo por que faltaba una persona en su grupo, como siempre, ella siempre era la ultima en llegar a todas las misiones.

― Sí lo llegó a saber me hubiera quedado un rato más en la cama.― Comentó el chico mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre un extremo del animal.

― Eres un bago.― Dijo la chica mientras le miraba. Este tiene el cabello corto de un tono castaño claro, su flequillo le tapa el ojo derecho, el tonó de sus ojos son rojos, su piel es bastante clara, casi se podría comparar con la nieve.― ¡O viene ya o voy a sacarla de los pelos!― Gritó frustrada, no le gustaba esperar, y mucho menos la misión que le habían mando y tenía que hacer si o si.

― Pues no se de que pelos.― Dijo el chico divertido, pero ese comentario no causo ninguna gracia a su acompañante, ganándose una mirada acecina de su parte. La chica tiene una altura normal, pero el castaño es unos cuantos centímetros más alto. Sus ojos son negros, como los de su hermano mellizo, Uchiha Sasuke, ambos son los únicos Uchicas que quedan con vida. Pero a diferencia de su hermano ella no tiene la piel tan blanca, la suya es más oscura.

Los minutos pasaban y la ultima del grupo no llegaba, seguro que se quedó dormida, o se olvidó de que hoy tenían una misión. Cuando Lara estaba tranquilizándose un grito la izo perder los nervios, se volteó para mirar a la persona que había gritado para fulminarla con mirada. Era una chica de cabello negro, corto y desordenado, en la frente tiene atado el protector, envés de tener la placa mirando al frete la tiene mirando a la izquierda. Su piel es bronceada, y a cada lado de la cara tiene tres rallas, al igual que su hermano mellizo.

La chica se acerco a los otros dos corriendo, mientras que ella llegaba, Yitan, el chico que vestía con una camiseta verde, a mitad de su tronco la camiseta tenía un corte que dejaba el final en pico, un poco más arriba de ese final se encontraba la placa con el símbolo de konoha, en el centro de la camiseta se encuentra el símbolo de su familia: un arañazo de un animal. Terminando su vestidura con unos pantalones tobilleros marrones oscuros, y las sandalias negras hasta los tobillos. Se levantó del suelo, al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba el tigre, cuando estuvo de píen se montó encima del tigre.

― Lo siento, es que se me olvido que teníamos una misión.― Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.― Bueno vamo...

La chica no pudo terminar la oración ya alguien le golpeo en la cara mandándola fuera de konoha.

― Eso para que no se te olvide la próxima ves.― Dijo Lara con tranquilidad mientras se colgaba la mochila y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

El chico empezó a sudar en frío, mientras que el animal caminaba en la misma dirección que la otra chica, él se inclino para acercarse a una oreja del tigre para susurrarle algo.

― Nota: No llegar tarde a ninguna misión.― Cuando termino de hablar el tigre empezó asentir.

_**·**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿Qué os a parecido? <strong>

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, ¡matta-ne!**


	3. 002 ¿Cuando comenzara todo?

_**Inaruzo**_

_****Los animes de Naruto e Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, simplemente los e cogido prestado por **_diversión._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Capitulo 2<em>_: ¿Cuando comenzara todo? _**_

_**·**_

Ya habían llegado al lugar donde iban a campar. No estaba muy alejado de la paya, ni tampoco de un pequeño pueblo de al lado, entre todos llevaban las tiendas de campaña sus maletas y todo lo que habían traído. Ellos acampaba un poco alejado de los demás campistas, los cuales eran muy pocos. Para llegar al campamento han tenido que subir una pequeña cuesta desde el pueblo, cuando han llagado han visto que el lugar estaba dividido en tres partes, estaba la parte más grande que era la que daba directamente con la cuesta, otra de la parte esta un par de metros más elevada, conecta con la primera mediante unas escaleras, y la ultima esta por abajo, que al igual que la otra conecta con la primera con unas escaleras.

A ellos le tocaba acampar en la parte de arriba, era bastante amplia, una gran parte del centro se encontraba con un poco de hierba y pequeñas flores mezcladas con mucha tierra, al rededor, formando algo parecido a un circulo se encontraba un montón de árboles. A tres metros de las escaleras se encontraba cinco mesas de madera que estaban anclada al suelo, al lado y de la misma forma se encontraba dos banco por mesa. Casi al final de la parte sin árboles se encontraban dos "habitaciones" que correspondían a los cuartos de baño, uno masculino y el otro femenino.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Ya han pasado dos días desde que salieron de Konoha y el viaje se hacia insoportable, sobretodo por las quejas de la más baja de los tres. Al poco tiempo de salir de la villa comenzó a quejarse sobre la misión, vamos seguro que había millones de shinobi mejores para esa misión.

― Albin aveces eres insoportable.― Se quejaba el chico que tenía un cachorro de tigre en su cabeza.

― ¿Solo aveces?― Contesto con ironía la otra.

― Ja, ja, muy graciosos.― Dijo con enfado la nombrada anteriormente.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

― ¡Por fin!― Pronunció satisfecho un chico de cabello rosa, después de casi una hora a terminado de montar la tienda de campaña.

― Ya era hora tardon.― Dijo con burla un castaño de ojos verdes.

Y tenía mucha razón, el mayor de todos junto a sus otros cuatro compañero de tienda han sido los que más han tardado en montar su tienda, los demás habían terminado hace un buen rato y todos le estaban esperado para bajar a la paya, fijate si han tardado que a todos le ha dado tiempo para cambiarse y ponerse el bañador.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

― Este es el lugar ¿no?― Preguntó una dudosa Uchiha.

En ese momento las dos chicas se callaron y miraron al castaño, este mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras mantenía los dos dedos más cercanos al pulgar levantados y los demás encogidos, mientras el chico se encontraba en esa pose un montón de cantes de distintos pájaros se escuchaban a su alrededor, mientras que las aves cantaban el pequeño tigre azul comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, acabó metiéndose en la parte más espesa de aquel bosque, en poco tiempo de que el pequeño animal desapareciera su dueño y mejor amigo dejo esa pose y miró hacía el lugar donde se había ido el tigre, en ese momento el cachorro rugió.

― Es por ahí.― Dijo mientras salía corriendo en busca de su pequeño amigo.

Los tres shinobis persiguieron los rugidos del felino hasta encontrarlo, el pequeño animal estaba sentado en una roca que era del mismo tamaño que la menor de los humanos, cuando vio que los tres estaban enfrente de él se bajo y les guió hasta una cueva, en los lados de la entrada se encontraba escrito algo, pero era ilegible ya que estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido para los jóvenes.

― Muy bien echo Druk.― Dijo muy feliz el muchacho mientras abría los brazos para que el pequeño saltara a ellos, cosa que no tardo en pasar.

― Parece que aun no se ha abierto la puerta.― Susurro Lara mientras pasaba una de sus manos por las extrañas letras.

― Pues abra que esperar.― Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

― Pero canto...

Los tres amigos se miraron por unos segundos, Tsunade-sama les dijo sobre una misión, y que tenían que estar en ese sitió, pero... en ningún momento les dijo cuando se abriría esa puerta que les llevaría al comienzo de su nueva misión.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo sé, corto, pero desde ahora quiero hacer los cap de este fic un poco más cortos, e intentare subirlo mucho antes de que haga el mes o casi como con este, también tengo pensado subir dos o tres por mes ya que serán cortitos, nos vemos en el próximo cap, matta-ne.<strong>_


	4. 003 ¿Donde estamos?

_**Inaruzo**_

_****Los animes de Naruto e Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, simplemente los e cogido prestado por **_diversión._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Capitulo 3<em>_: ¿Donde estamos?_**_

_**·**_

Las horas estaban pasando y nada pasaba, todo eso era demasiado aburrido, aun que ahora mismo cada uno lo superaba a su modo. El joven castaño jugaba con Druk que avía vuelto hacer un tigre adulto. Por otro lado Albin se encontraba tumbada al píe de un árbol muy relajada, tan relajada que estaba durmiendo. Mientras que los otros dos se tomaban el tiempo con tranquilidad y como si el estar perdiendolo fuera algo bueno, Lara no era así, ella estaba al lado de la entrada de la cueva mientras pasaba la mano por la piedra que tenía grabada ese extraño idioma.

― ¿Aun nada?― Preguntó Yitan mientras se acercaba a la chica.

― No, y me estoy poniendo de los nervios.

― Ya se abrirá. Ya dijo Tsunade-sama que podía estar cerrada.

― Tsk, pues a ver si se abre de una ves.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

El cielo ya se estaba tornado de un tono naranja y un chico castaño con mechas blancas que mantenía su pelo con una moica salía de golpe del agua mientras tocia por el agua salada que había tragado, pero daba igual que ahora mismo estuviera casi muerto, había ganado y eso era lo único que importaba, había ganado haciendo flexiones al lado del rompe ola.

El chico ya se había recuperado, cuando se volvió a poner recto se dio cuenta que estaba mirando al mar en ves de donde estaban todos sus amigos, y ahora le tocaba pavonearse por haber tenido más aguante en esa tontería. Se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante pero su camino no estaba sin obstáculos, cuando fue avanzar choco con una chica provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

― Perdona.― Dijo de repente el chico cuando vio que estaba en el suelo, pero cuando vio a la chica comenzó a sonreír con lujuria, era una chica que no conocía y que tenía un cuerpazo.

― Nah tranquilo, ¿pero que tal si te levantas?― Dijo la chica mientras apoyaba las manos en el pecho del chico y lo echaba hacia a tras para quitar al chico, sin decir nada más se levantó y se fue.

Si antes se sentía el más grande por haber ganado en las flexiones ahora estaba esperando a que no hubieran visto como esa chica lo tiraba al suelo y después pesaba de él.

― ¿¡Qué pasa Fudo!? ¿Hoy cenas CALABAZA?― Preguntó con burla uno de sus amigos, eran una de las pocas ocasiones en la que se podían meter con el castaño y había que aprovecharla.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

La noche a caído y en la parte donde acampan los jóvenes era alumbrada por una pequeña hoguera que habían echo momentos antes de que la oscuridad llenara el lugar. Todos los adolescentes se encuentran sentados en el suelo alrededor del fuego, hace rato que han terminado de cenar y ahora tocaba relajarse un rato

― ¡Callaron ya de una ves!― Protestaba a gritos un castaño.

Pero el chico no consiguió nada, la gran mayoría de los presente no paraban de reír, aun seguían con la bromita de lo que le pasó al chico en la paya horas atrás.

― Venga Fudo no te pongas así. Seguro que no es la primera ves.― Dijo Kazemaru mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

― Ja ja ja, que gracioso.

― ¿Por qué no dejáis ese tema de una ves? Ya cansa.― Preguntó con cansancio la chica de cabello castaño.

― Porque pocas veces se puede hacer, hay que aprovecharlas.― Dijo un chico de cabello crema que estaba sentado al lado de la castaña con su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de la chica que momentos antes había hablado.

― Pues cambiemos de tema de una ves. ¿Jugamos a verdad o prueba?― Propuso la chica de cabello azul

La idea no le molesto a ninguno, seguro que era mejor que pasar todo el rato aburridos.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Por dentro del bosque, en la parte más frondosa se encontraban seis jóvenes, dos de ellos estaban sentado en la rama más baja de un árbol, otro chico esta sentado en la primera rama del árbol de enfrente de donde están los otros dos, sobre una roca jugando con cuatro fichas blancas se encuentra una chica, otra chica se encontraba sentada al píe de uno de los árboles, y el ultimo se encuentra con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol.

― Ese estúpido no era.― Dijo la chica que jugaba con las fichas con enojo.

― Ninguna de las chicas de la playa y del pueblo era.― Dijo el chico que se encontraba solo en una rama.

― ¿Estas seguro? No te habrás saltado a alguien.― Preguntó la chica que estaba en el suelo.

― ¡Es imposible!― Protesto con enojo.― Es imposible que me saltara a nadie.

― No te alteres Efrack.― Dijo el chico que estaba con la espalda pegada al árbol.

― ¿Qué vamos hacer jefe?― Preguntó uno de los chicos que compartía el asiento.

― Volver a buscar mañana, están en este lugar y no podemos permitir que otro shinobi atrape ese poder.

― Tranquilo Ryuuk-sama, en cuanto lleguemos puse otra ves el sello, muy inteligente abría que ser para leer esas letras.― Comentó el único que aun no había hablado.

― Eso espero. Sera mejor que descansemos.

Tras decir eso los otros cinco desaparecieron tras afirmar la orden de su líder.

― Ya queda menos para vengar a mi clan...― Susurro el joven mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cuello.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Ya era tarde muy tarde, y a ella le tocaba hacer la segunda guardia, ¿guardia de qué? Sí alli no ahí ni un alma. aparte de los animales y ellos tres. Estaba muy tranquila la noche, y una suave brisa soplaba, pero aun que fuera el ambiente perfecto para dormir no podía hacerlo. Se encontraba sentada delante de la cueva, hacia malabares con tres piedras que había encontrado, mientras movía las piedras se quedo mirando las escritura de la piedra, y tres de ellas eran unos súrculos con una cruz en medio, o algo muy parecido a eso. Paró de mover la piedras y colocó las tres piedras en su mano derecha, ¿que podía pasar si lanzaba esas piedras a esos dibujos? Parecían unas dianas, ¿y que mejor que practicar la puntería en ese momento que se aburría tanto? Miró los lugares en donde estaba los símbolos y tiró las piedras una tras otras, cuando las tiró echo su espalda atrás para tumbarse y ver las estrellas, pero al segundo de estar tumbada le fue imposible seguir viendolas, una potente luz azul proveniente de la cueva le produjo que no pudiera ver bien su alrededor y que soltara un grito alertando a sus compañeros.

― ¿Qué pasa?― Preguntó alterado e ingenuo el chico mientras veía esa luz.

― ¿¡Que has echo ya!? ― Gritó enojada Lara mientras se acerba la otra.

― ¡Yo no e echo nada! ¡AAAH!― Comenzó a gritar a notar como una extraña fuerza la introducía en el núcleo de la luz.

― ¡Albin!― Gritaron los otros dos antes de lanzarse a salvar a su compañera, pero ellos también fueron absorbidos junto a Druk.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Es una tranquila noche de verano, el relajante sonido de las olas moviendo la fina arena de la playa, una suave brisa y un cielo oscuro simplemente iluminado por las estrellas y una luna enorme, pero de un momento a otro una nueva luz se unió a la luna y estrellas, un especie de agujero brillante de tono azul apareció a unos cuantos metros por encima del mar, perturbando la tranquilidad del lugar ya que cuatros figuras que caían en dirección al agua no paraban de gritar.

Tres de los cuerpos entraron casi a la ves en el agua, y uno más pequeño se quedo volando por ese lugar mientras piaba, en pocos segundos dos de esas figuras fueron capaces de sacar la cabeza del agua.

― ¡Donde esta Druk!― Gritaba Yitna mientras buscaba con la mirada al nombrada.

En ese momento la única que aun no había sacado la cabeza la sacaba mientras daba fuertes golpes en el agua, como si estuviera intentando mantener su mano firme sobre la superficie liquida. Antes de que la chica se ahogara el chico castaño fue agarrarla de la camiseta y comenzó a tirar de ella hasta la orilla para evitar que se ahogara, al mismo tiempo la otra chica nadaba en el misma dirección y la figura voladora también les seguía.

― Gracias Yitan...― Dijo con dificultad una ves que estuvieron en tierra firme.

― ¿Donde estamos?― Preguntó la chica mientras miraba a todos los lados intentando reconocer el lugar, pero le era imposible.

― Ni idea...

Un escandalizó sonido que venía de sus espalda altero a los dos shinobis provocando que miraran a sus espalda de golpe, era un extraña carrete que avanzaba sin que nadie tirara de ella, esa cosa estaba bastante lejos para poder verlos aun que en la parte delantera tuviera dos luces.

― ¿Qué-que era eso?― Preguntó el chico extrañado mientras echaba su mano atrás para agarrar un shuriquen de su bolsa, pero no tenía ninguna bolsa.― ¿¡Donde esta mi porta objeto!?― Gritó alterado a ver que todas su armas habían desaparecido.― ¿¡Y donde esta Druk!?― Gritó aun más alterado mientras miraba a todo lados. En ese momento un canario azul con algunas lineas negras se posaba en el hombro del chico mientras piaba.― ¿Druk?...

¿Donde habían acabado? ¿A que lugar le había trasladado esa estúpida luz? Sea donde sea no puede ser su mundo. Es muy raro que los porta objetos de los tres hallan desaparecido, vale, se han podido perder en mar cuando han caído, pero ahora como se explicaba que el más fiel compañero de Yitan se halla convertido en un canario. Todo era un lío en la cabeza de los shinobis, aun que sí había una cosa clara en sus mentes: este era el comienzo de muchos líos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues hasta aquí el cap, ¿qué os a parecido?<strong>_

_**Mil gracias por leer y comentar, matta-ne**_


	5. 004 Estúpido lugar

_**Inaruzo**_

_****Los animes de Naruto e Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, simplemente los e cogido prestado por **_diversión._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Capitulo 4<em>_: Estúpido lugar_**_

_**·**_

se adentraron en el busque, este lugar era muy extraño y tenían que encontrar un lugar donde establecerse.

Llegaron a un claro, una rocas y unos cuantos arboles formaban algo parecido a una muralla, no completa pero eso era mejor que nada. Ahora que estaban alejados del mar y que tenían donde pasar la noche tocaba secarse. Cerca de una de las rocas encendieron una pequeña fogata. Yitan se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la piedra mientras miraba incrédulo a Durk, ¿qué diablos le había pasado?

―¡Qué haces en ropa interior!― Protestó Lara mientras soltaba unas ramas en el suelo.

―Mi ropa esta empapada.― Contesto con tranquilidad―. No querrás que me resfrié ¿no?

La chica comenzó a mascullar algo al tiempo que se sentaba junto al fuego. Su mirada se clavo en el baile de las llamas. Su mente no paraba de repetir una y otra ves la misma pregunta: ¿Donde estaban? Todo era muy raro. Sabía que esa puerta tenía que abrirse, pero pensaba que ellos irían andando a donde quiera que sea que les llevara, pero nunca se imagino que les tragaría. Suspiro con cansancio, lo hecho pecho. Ahora solo falta encontrar a esas personas.

―Deja el tema.―Rompió el silencio el chico llamando la atención de la otra.

―¿Eh?

―Estamos donde debemos estar. Duck dice que en este lugar hay poca cantidad de chacka. Y que nuestro niveles se han disminuido, por eso él va a volver a cambiar de forma. Como antes de ser un tigre―Acabo la explicación con un suspiro.

―Pues lo tenemos complicado para encontrarlos.

Volvió a suspirar. Esta misión es la más rara del mundo. Se echo para atrás dejándose caer al suelo. Se quedo mirando el cielo, pocas estrellas se veían. Este cielo era muy distinto al cielo de donde ellos vienen.

―Sin armas, y con el chacka bajo... nos va costar la vida encontrarlos.―Comentó con un nuevo suspiro.

―Venga Lara... al menos estamos aquí. Ya buscaremos algo para defendernos.

―Pero no lo entiendo.― Hizo una pausa en lo que se reincorporaba.― ¿Por qué han desaparecido?

―Se han hundido, no desaparecido.

―Los teníamos atados a la pierna. Vale que los kunais y shiriken hayan acabado en el fondo del mar, pero ¿y las bolsas?

Yitan se quedo bloqueado, era verdad. El de la pierna esta abrochado con un botón, y el de atrás junto al cinturón. Es muy raro que se halla soltado tan fácilmente. Esto cada ves es más raro.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

El sol comenzaba a salir, dando por entender que eran las seis de la mañana o cosa así. Yitan estaban sentado en una rama, su espalda reposaba contra el tronco. Su respiración era normal; tranquila y pausada. Dando a entender que esta durmiendo. Sobre su cabeza un pequeño pájaro hacía lo mismo. Desde abajo Lara apagaba el fuego. No pudo conciliar el sueño por lo que prefirió salir a reconocer el lugar. A unos cuantos metros de donde habían montado el "campamento", había un lago, seguro que llegaría a donde ellos aparecieron en la noche. Gracias a una botella que encontró por ahí tirada pudo trasportar el liquido. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, en este lugar había algo que se le escapaba.

―Um...

Lara miró arriba viendo como el castaño se comenzaba a despertar.

―Bueno días.

―Um... quiero dormir un poco más.

Comentaba con pereza y la voz algo ronca. Echo para atrás su hombro y movió un poco el cuerpo para girar. Lara miró al chico desde abajo, haciendo una cuenta atrás. Cuando esa cuenta atrás llego al número uno, el chico perdió el equilibrio comenzando a caer.

―Venga arriba de una ves.― Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Muy graciosos...― Dijo con la voz rota por el dolor. Un pájaro revoloteo un poco al rededor del chico hasta quedar enfrente del él.

El chico comenzó a pasar la mano por su pecho mientras se acercaba a la chica y de su boca no paraba de salir quejas del dolor.

―Venga no seas quejicas.

―Muy graciosa. Ya me gustaría verte a ti caer desde ahí.― Dijo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

Lara rodó los ojos, le parecía increíble que se quejara por una caída de nada, y Cuando le han clavado un montón de kunais y shuriken no a dicho ni_ mu, _sobre quejas, claro. Ese chico era un caso perdido. Yitan bostezo mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano. En ese momento su tripa comenzó a rugir.

―Mierda... no tenemos nada para comer.―Protesto el de cabello castaño.

―Estamos en un bosque, busca algo para comer.

Un nuevo suspiro, estúpido lugar.

―Me parece increíble que pueda dormir.― Dijo volteando para ver como la otra chica estaba dormida. ―Pero lo que más me sorprende es que no la hayas despertado. ―Esta ves su mirada era para la Uchiha, una llena rabia. Tenía que devolverle esa.

―Te caíste por ti mismo, no me mire así.―Dijo mientras arrojaba la botella de plástico a la otra. El objeto impacto en su cabeza, haciendo que se levantara alterada.

―¿¡QUÉ PASA!?― Gritaba al tiempo que se levantaba.

Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la mirada de enfado de Lara y una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Yitan. Con pereza se tumbo cerda de ambos, con lo agusto que estaba durmiendo. Entre los tres comenzaron a dialogar sobre que harían. Están en... quien sabe donde. Y aparte de todo eso su armamento había desaparecido, no tenían comida, y ni siquiera un lugar donde resguardare por lo que pudiera pasar. El premió gordo le había tocado, note se la ironía.

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

_** La sangre no paraba de aparecer de cualquier lado, casi parecía que estaba lloviendo. De izquierda, desde la derecha, de arriba, en el suelo formándose charcos de ese liquido que ayuda a que una persona o animal pueda vivir. **_

_**Un pequeño se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentaba dejar de oír los gritos de tantos shinobis muriendo, la mayoría de ellos los de su propio clan. El llanto de dos personitas llegó al pequeño, con miedo comenzó a gatear hasta la pequeña manta donde dos bebes lloraban.**_

_** ― Sssh, venga hermanitos... no lloréis.― Susurraba con la voz rota mientras lágrimas escapan de sus ojos celestes. Intentaba poner caras raras para hacer reír a los pequeños, pero le era imposible. Demasiado gritos de dolor. **_

_** Intento comenzar a cantar la canción que su madre le cantaba para dormir, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Los pasos de alguien provocaron eso, alguien venía corriendo. Escuchaba como puerta tras puerta era abierta de mala forma. El pequeño se quedo paralizado, solo podía escuchar el llanto de sus hermanos pequeños y como el sonido de las pisadas, y portazos se iba haciendo cada ves más fuerte. **_

_** La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre con una mascara, este se quedo mirando a los dos pequeños que lloraban sobre una manta, los cuales estaban dentro de un armario, logro verlos porque la puerta estaba abierta. Cubriendo la puerta, más bine intentándolo, un chico de unos cinco años que sostenía un Kunai. Mira al hombre de la mascara con odio, ese bastando estaba matando a todo su clan, y no pensaba dejar que hiciera lo mismo con sus hermanos. **_

_** ―Venga pequeño. Suelta eso. No puedes hacer nada.**_

_** El pequeño se colocó en guardia... **_

―¿Qué quieres Hanako?

Comentó un chico que cubría su cara y cabello con el gorro de su sudadera. La chica de ojos rosados paró en seco, Ryuuk estaba durmiendo y sin que la chica hiciera ningún ruido mientras se acercaba, o estando a un par de metros de distancia había detectado su presencia.

**―**¿Ha?... ―Comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido. El muchacho de la sudadera abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarla.

―Quieres dejar eso conmigo. Suéltalo de una ves― Volvió a comentar enojado mientras posaba una mano en su cuello, tapando casi por completo una marca de ese lugar. Otra ves soñando con ese estúpido recuerdo.

La chica de cabello verde sonrió de lado.

―Los gemelos y Efrack están peleando.― La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír a recordar que esos tres habían sacado las armas antes de que ella fuera a por su líder.

Suspiró con cansancio. Esos tres eran polos opuestos. Caminaba con tranquilidad mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―¡Sois estúpidos!― Gritó el chico de cabello naranja que mantenía sobre su cabeza un gorro banco con unas tiras en formas de orejas largas con las puntas moradas.― "_Tendría que ser muy inteligente para poder leer esas letras" "He dejado unas trampas, sí alguien entra nos enteraremos."._―Intento imitar la voz de Waru y Zen.

― ¡Con mi hermano no te metas! ¡Tú no eres mejor que nosotros!―El chico de cabello negro fue a dar un paso para acercase al imitador, pero un kuani clavándose en el suelo cerca de su píe le impidió moverse.

Los tres dejaron de gritar sin apartar sus miradas de odio. Ryuuk llegaba al lugar despacio y con tranquilidad. Se detuvo un momento y miró a los tres con enfado, después a una de las ramas cercanas, lugar donde una chica de cabello rojizo se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Hizo una mueca de enfado y de un salto subió a una de las rocas que se encontraban en el lugar.

―Te dije que mantuvieras a estos tres tranquilos.― Dijo con enfado mirando a los susodichos.

―¿Y que crees que hago?― Contesto con tranquilidad la chica.

Fijó más su mirada en el suelo viendo unas extrañas piedras blancas en el suelo. Echo una mirada a la chica, la cual hizo un movimiento de mano, y como si de magia se tratase esas piedras, que en vedad son bombas, llegaban a sus manos. Una ves estuvieron en su poder comenzó a lanzarlas al aíre y atraparlas, así repetidamente. Ryuuk se sentó en la piedra y comenzó a mirar a los tres chicos con enfado.

―¿Qué es lo que a pasa?

―¡Estos imbéciles dicen que son unos maestro de los sellos y trampas! ¡Y cinco personas han aparecido de la nada! No sirven para nada.― Dijo Efrack señalando a los gemelos.

―Atrevete a repetirlo.― Dijo Zen enojado dejando por delante su puño en forma de amenaza.

El gemelo de cabello negro se habría lanzado a por el de capucha si no fuera por su hermano que le detuvo. La mirada de Ryuuk hizo que los tres se quedaron sin palabras. Solo habían visto a su líder con esa cara una ves, y la persona que hizo que pusiera esa cara ahora esta bajo tierra.

―¿Qué cuantas personas han llegado aquí?― Dijo con enfado mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de celeste brillante a rojos con la pupila rajada.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a tartamudear cosas sin sentido, en esto era en lo único que coincidían los tres: su admiración y temor hacía Ryuuk. Los tres intentaron alejarse, pero una fuerza invisible hizo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

―¡Contestad!

―E, son, pero no son muchos... solo...― Comenzó Zen

―Cincos, son cincos.

―Pe..pe... pero cuatro de esos chackas son muy débiles. ¡Seguro que solo uno es Shinobi!

Ryuuk gritó con rabia mientras lanzaba tres kunais, cada uno acabo haciendo un leve corte en la piel de cada chico. Estos a notar el corte echaron a correr mientras escuchaban las ordenes del líder.

―¡YA ESTÁIS COMPROBANDO ESO!

Los tres desaparecieron de la vista del chico de cabello bicolor. Una ves estos se marcharon él comenzó a relajarse.

―Que penita. No ha habido sangre.― Protestaba haciendo pucheros la pequeña de pelo verde.

―Anda vamonos o acabamos recibiendo nosotras.― Dijo Mizuki llevándose a la otra chica.

Ryuuk se quedo en el lugar intentado aguantar la ira, sean quienes sean esos cincos solo lograran joder sus panes, y la venganza personal de cada uno de ellos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>PD: <em>Al ANIME de naruto shippuden le a dado por trolear. Así que una cosa que os dije que olvidarais en el prólogo: ¡volved a recordarla!<em>**

**_Sasuke sí se va con Orochimaru en su momento._**

**_Vale, ahora os explico esto. Cuando comencé a escribir Inaruzo yo aun no había leído el final de Naruto Shippuden, por lo que no sabía todo lo que va a pasar. Y para algunas cosas quería que estuviera Sasuke en la villa, pero ahora sabiendo el final del anime, y contando que todo lo del fic pasa un año antes que el shippuden, se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas que harán cuadrar todo. _**

**_Como ya os dije en prólogo: _**_déjense llevar por la historia. _

_**Y antes de despedirme quiero pediros disculpas a todas esas personas que han leído el fanfic en el tiempo que no e publicado, y sobretodo a las que leyeron el fanfic mientras lo publicaba y se quedaron sin capitulo durante tanto tiempo. ¡GOMEN! Espero que me podáis perdonar. **_

_**Matta-ne**_


End file.
